Allylic esters of carboxylic acids have been prepared by a number of different methods. A useful method of preparing allyl acetate, for example, is by contacting propylene with a palladium catalyst in the presence of oxygen and acetic acid. This is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,912, 3,275,607, and 3,670,014 and South African Pat. No. 701,077, for example. Allyl acetate is useful as an intermediate for the manufacture of polymers, plasticizers and other valuable materials.
The previously known routes to the allylic alcohols are substantially different from that described above. Allyl alcohol, for example, is commonly prepared by the hydrolysis of allyl chloride, by the rearrangement of propylene oxide, and by the dehydration of propylene glycol. It is used as an intermediate in the manufacture of plasticizers and other organic chemicals.
Butanediol has been prepared by a number of different methods as summarized in copending applications A and B, Ser. Nos. 365,228 and 365,231, both of William E. Smith and both filed May 30, 1973, now both abandoned. Applications A and B are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and are incorporated herein by reference.